For the Love of Amu
by XxXDevilXLynxXx
Summary: Amu loves protecting the endangered gray wolf population with the Northwest werewolf pack, but she can't stand the overbearing, arrogant Beta, Ikuto. Ikuto knows his old-fashioned values bother the sexy, passionate Amu. Okay so read more to find!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Please read at the bottom, If you can read a really long ass explanation as to why I deleted my other story. . .I'm only talking about it in some of it, so you can skip the rest if you want to! Now, go read this kick ass story! Ha ha joking, but seriously read it!_

The Northwest Werewolf pack Council meeting had already begun by the time Ikuto had arrived at the forest ranger station. Half a dozen of the pack's greatest warriors surrounded the large wooden table. He did a double take. There, in the corner of the room, stood three women; their eyes lit up with fiery and determination.

This was _very_ new.

Kukai inched to Ikuto's side. "A vampire coven has moved in just outside the pack territory," he whispered. "There is evidence they might be feeding on the wolves. Jackson wants a pretemptive attack but-"

"It isn't fair to treat us this way!" a woman's voice cried out in pure frustration.

Kukai winced. "The women want to help."

Ikuto's brows shot up. He eyed the women. So _that_ explained the angry looks. He smiled to himself and sat down in the back to enjoy the show. The Council wouldn't allow it to happen, that much he knew. Even for their pack - which was ruled by the progressive alpha, Christian - it was an outrageous request. If their aggressive posturing was any indication, the women would not go down _easily_. He hooked one leg over the other and leaned back.

"Maybe they're right," Hikaru, a younger pack member said. "Sheltering pack women is a little thing of the past. It's time we moved on. Let them make the decision for themselves."

"Female werewolves are rare," the eldest, Mathias replied. "And they aren't built like men. They can't change to crinos, our strongest half-wolf form. It is our duty to keep them safe from harm."

Ikuto nodded in agreement. He always liked Mathias.

"This is ridiculous," a dirty blond said. "It's the twenty-first century. Women have rights outside the supernatural world. We should have rights within the pack, too"

"It's not that we want to repress you, Rima," Marthias continued. "The pack, above all, treasures you existence. We only want what is best for all of us."

"At our expence?" she yelled.

A small figure stepped out from behind the dirty blond. "He's right, Rima. It is best for the pack for us to remain safe."

Ikuto's heart thudded in his chest and he shot up straight in his seat. The speaker wasn't the most beautiful woman in the room - not like Rima with her dirty blond hair or the other raven haired beauty. She was short and curvy, and her shoulder length sakura pink hair hung plainly on the sides of her heart shaped face. But a charming set of freckles spattered across her cheeks and her hazel eyes popped next to creamy skin. There was something about her that drew him to her.

Must be because she was the only sensible person in the room, other then himself of course.

Her eyes sparkled with calculating intelligence. And the way her ranger uniform hugged her sexy little body, brought more than just his heart to life. If you know what I mean.

The dirty blond gave the woman a murderous glare then whispered, "Amu!"

Amu. He smiled in spite of himself. Yes, she looked like a Amu. Sweet, docile, and a peacemaker.

Amu cut her friend off with a wave of her small, delicate hand. "The Council it right. If we go chasing vampires unprepaired we will only get hurt. Or worse. And it is vital to our pack to have female members."

Ikuto grinned, sitting at the teetering edge of his seat now.

She took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "That's why I propose the women train in combat just like men."

His grin faded.

"If we can prove ourselves as equals in combat, then there is no reason as to deny our involvement. Not only will the double standard set a bad example to the rest of the pack, but once the other women catch word of you little biases, you will have a mutiny on your hands."

He narrowed his blue eyes at the little minx. He'd show her where a mutiny got her.

"We only ask for fairness," she continued. "After all. It is Cristian's pack -"

"He's not here to make the decision," someone countered.

"But his model of leadership stands. Every objection deserves a fair trial, don't you think?"

The other two women smirked as they looked at each Council member in the eyes. A growl emerged low in Ikuto's chest as the other men contemplated her challenge. How had he ever thought of her as sensible, even for a moment?

Ikuto stood so quickly, that he knocked the chai down behind him. He kicked it aside. From the other side of the room, Amu's gaze flickered to his. He pierced her with his most intimidating glare then crossed his arms over his chest. She met his glare with one of her own and with a passable attempt at bravado. But because of her size, it only made him want to laugh.

But there was nothing funny about the way she raised her chin and held eye contact far longer than he'd hoped. They would have some words when the meeting was over.

Ikuto was Beta of the Northwest werewolf pack, Christian, their alpha, was working with a vampire assasin to track down a serial killer. And Amu, the devious little trouble maker, would learn exactly who was in charge of this pack.

Ikuto didn't bother to join the Council's discussion regarding the women's request. It did not matter what they chose, his authority overrode theirs. The Council, and the women, should've known better then to question pack rules when he was in charge.

_To be Continued :)_

_Hey guys! Please, please, please let me know what you think. It would be very, very, _very_ helpful! Um, this is my second story that I have posted on this site but my first story didn't get no reviews-only three. And I also lost all my work when I re-booted my last computer. Which is now in the shop and I am having to uses my Papa's laptop. And yes, I just said Papa. Got a problem with it? Suck it, then. Kidding! I don't have anything for you to suck, so never mind! :) Ha ha ha, I'm weird right? Yeah, I know I am. So anyways leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Please? With gummy bears on top? :*( And I know, this shit is long but I just wanted to ramble for a little bit, to you know - get off a little steam. I'm not going to be like some people and act like I'm talkin' to the characters from _Shugo Chara_ 'cause to me that just seems a bit on the "Creep Radar" Not that I'm callin' anybody creep's I just don't want to talk to the characters, I would but I just don't feel like it. Okay so I am rambleing. . .Again. Ha ha okay I'm going to go and do some things since Easter is tomorrow and we're having my Uncle, Aunt, cousin's, my brother, his wife, and my nephew coming over tomorrow. Well I don't know about my brother and his wife, I think they're going to her mom's. Bleh, I hate her mom's. It stinks, badly. Just trust me on it, it really does. I'm partly glad that they probably are not coming. I don't want to listen to my sister-in-law bitch about my brother and his insitivity to some dumb ass shit. Am I cussing a lot in this? Sorry if I am, I'm so used to cussing around my sister and brothers. I've never cussed infront of my parents and other family, besides my older cousins. Okay I'm seriously going now, since I really am rambling now. . .Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_(Um, so OK I kinda got a little mixed up on the last chapter. Where it say's _Northeast werewolf pack _at the beging it is suppose to say _Northwest _I don't know why I got that mixed up, it just happened. And I do not know why or how I came up with Northwest. . .)_

_Hayo! I just wanted to say Happy Easter! :) And that this story is fiction. It is not based on real life experiances. It's a supernatural fiction story. Just wanted to say that if someone got mad because it wasn't all that much realistic. Well scientist can possibly come up with a way to create vampires or werewolves. So it's not all that fiction. . . (;_

He was known for his lame old-fashioned views. Cristian had called him an ornery old man, though no werewolf looked a day over thirty-five. But Cristian and Ikuto were in their fourth century, born of the different era. Cristian had adjusted throughout the years, but Ikuto stuck to his little stubborn ways.

After all, his way was the right way.

The women could think they'd won for now. Besides, he had a feeling he'd need to take down the ringleader before they backed down completely.

As soon as the meeting ended, he caught up with Amu outside the ranger station.

Anger twisted his face into a scowl as he followed closely, and quietly, behind her-walking toward the center of camp. A bonfire roared, casting shadows on the ring of wooden cabins surrounding it.

Amu darted around the fire, her head down , hugging her arms. Bare arms. Nighttime just outside Yellowstone National Park in October was close to freezing. Amd she went out wearing only a button down cotton t-shirt?

"Good god, woman!" He grabbed her elbow and spun her around, facing him.

She gasped and he pulled his hand back. He hadn't meant to be so rough.

"Where's your coat?"

She looked at her arms then back to his, handsome, face. "It ripped."

"How?"

She bit her lip and didn't say anything for a moment. He narrowed his eyes, ready to sniff out a lie.

"Ranger work," she finally answered, then perched a hand on her hip. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Ranger work? What have you been doing? Wrestling alligators?"

Her gaze dropped to the ground and she mumbled, "Not bears." Her head snapped back up. "Look, it's getting late. Did you stop me just to interrogate me about my jacket?"

He squared his shoulders and gave her his sternest glare. "No, I came to tell you to convince the other women it's not in their best interest to fight vampires." Her eyebrows drew together. "Why would I do that? I just convinced the Council to give us a chance."

"Because I'm telling you to."

She looked down at the ground again, clearly considering how to respond. He had the sudden urge to kiss that cute wrinkle between her furrowed brows.

Now where the hell did that come from? He cleared his throat. "Do you know who I am?"

She nodded.

"So you know I am in charge while Christian is away?"

Though she nodded again there was nothing at all submissive about the fire in her eyes. She was working out her next argument. He found himself curious, and cautious, about what she would come up with.

He mentally kicked himself. He did not tolerant insubordination. Why should he allow this wisp of a thing give him lip? " I'm glad we're clear." He turned to walk away.

"Wait."

He closed his eyes and sighed before turning back around.

"The Council agreed to let us train. I know Cristian believes in some kind of amount of democracy."

He smiled without humor the clasped his hands behind his back as he strode toward her. "And who would train you? Do you really think there's a single male werewolf that would try to harm a female?"

Her lip curved into that devious smirk. " I'll train them."

He arched a brow. "You?" She was so small. The idea of her anywhere near the combat ring sent waves of anxiety through his chest, and head.

"Don't look at me like that!" She had the gall to order. "Size has nothing to do with skill."

"Care to prove it?" He would teach her a lesson. The she wouldn't go around putting ridiculous ideas into the other women's heads.

Her eyes widened a bit then she schooled her features with a casual shrug. "Anytime, anyplace."

"Now. In the training ring."

"Now?"

He grinned. "Unless you're bluffing."

She pursed her lips. "Now is fine."

Ikuto turned and walked straight to the other side of camp where a flat dirt clearing served as a primitive training ring. She trailed behind him, not quite able to keep up with his longer strides. Since most of the pack was either working or doing various chores, they had the area to themselves. He plugged the stadium style lights into the recreation room socket and lit up the circle.

"I'll make it easy," he told her. "If I pin you, I win. If you get even one hit on me you win."

"And what happens if I win?"

" I'll let you train the women."

"And if you win?"

With a confident smirk, he answered, "If I win, you go back to the kitchen and laundry room like a good little girl." He swallowed back a laugh at her thinned lips and raging eyes.

"I am so going to enjoy beating your ass."

"Ditto."

She stepped into the ring and crouched into a defensive position. Ikuto threw off his coat and followed her.

Wasting no time, she attacked with series of kicks and strikes which he managed to dodge, but not without effort. So the wanna-be slayer had some experience? At the next strike, he caught her fist and tugged her into his body.

"You're not very harmonious, Amu." She pulled back on her arm but he held tight. "Your parents should've named you Major, middle name Trouble."

"And yours should've named you Pain, middle name, In-the-ass." With her other hand she yanked back on his thumb and twisted away. She circled him once, staying on the balls of her feet, before launching into a cartwheel and landing in a crouch in-front of him. Her foot kicked out for a decent attempt at a foot sweep, but he was faster and jumped back.

"You have some skill, I'll give you that," he said, dodging a roundhouse kick. "But you're sloppy. You lack experience."

She stilled, pushing the wispy hair from her face. "Then teach me."

Now wasn't that an interesting thought. He pictured her sweaty, her cheeks rosy, her chest heaving as he-

He shook his head. "Not a woman."

Nostrils flaring, voice tight with anger, she said, "So what would you have me do? Sit around and wait for a big strong man to save me? Or maybe, the next time I'm in trouble, superman will fly in at the exact right moment to kill the bad guy and save the day."

So the little hellion had a smart mouth too?

" I'm not some childish girl, I refuse to be a damsel in distress."

He didn't wait for her attack this time. Catching her off guard, he feinted left then snatched her arm from right. He spun her so her back was against his chest, and captured bother wrists behind her. With his lips at her ear, he whispered, "What you should do is stay within the safety of the pack."

She snorted but stayed still in his arms. "Safety is an illusion. Grow up."

He spun her around roughly to face him but kept her wrists captive in a tight grip. "Don't tell me to grow up, little girl. I'll bet I'm more then twice your age."

She smiled sweetly. "Yet only half as smart."

Her foot shifted behind his and she threw her body into him, toppling them both off balance. They fell, Ikuto landing under her. But the advantage didn't last long. He flipped her over and straddled her hips, shackling her arms above her head in one of his large hands.

He smiled. She was good and pinned. "Yield, little hellcat. I think we know who won." She struggle against him, her face reddening in frustration. "Come on, you lost. But you put up a good fight. I'm impressed."

Her body froze except for rise and fall of her chest. His gaze locked on her breasts, only now noticing how perfectly sized they were for his hands.

"You like hurting women, don't you?"

That snapped him out of his daze. Fury built in his chest and he didn't hide it. "Excuse me?"

"You get off on it."

He lowered his head so they were nose to nose. His lips formed a snarl adn he bared his teeth. "I don't hurt women."

"You're hurting me now."

He blinked then released her as if he were touching a flame. He opened to apologize but she sat up and slammed both elbows into his chest. Next thing he knew, teh clever girl had the pointy end of a dagger at his neck. And the little witch nicked him with it.

Her mouth turned up in a lopsided grin. "Sucker."

She sheathed the knife in her belt and pushed him. He was to stunned to stop her from crawling out from under him. Gathering his wits - and ego and pride, which lay crippled on the ground - he watched her saunter away, a spring in her step.

Her firm ass was just to tempting in the form-fitting khaki ranger uniform. And she was sassy enough to deserve it. So he jumped up and slapped her backside.

She spun around so fast he was curious if she'll get a whiplash, and fixed him with an icy glare. But her twitching lips betrayed the offended front she tried so hard to maintain. "That was a cheap shot."

"You deserved it." Feminine pride be damned, he'd never regret touching that fine ass.

He waited, more eager then he'd like to admit, for her response. After a cold, calculating stare, she spun back around and tossed over her shoulder, "Let me know when you get a schedule for our training settled."

And she walked away. Though he'd never felt so disrespected and frustrated, he couldn't seem to wipe a really ridiculous grin off his face.

_Okay there ya go! Hope you like it and I hope it's good. So review please and tell em what you think. I have to get to bed so I'll be posting Chapter 3 tomorrow sometime after I get home from school, do my homework. . .Just whenever I have time. M'Kay so I'm going to go and get to bed. :) Bye bye_


	3. Chapter Three

OK I had just went back to chapter two to look it over and shit and you know what I find? Well this is it, "Ranger work? What have you been doing? Wrestling alligators?" I see alligators instead of "bears?" I was laughing for about ten minutes. None stop. No kidding either! Ha ha c:

_Hey guys! So it's been over..two or three months since my last update? I don't really have a reasonable excuse as to my lateness. The last time I updated was three weeks before my end of the year Finals. I was studing. Hard. After my Finals, I got sick. Hospital worthy sick. Which sucked considering I don't like hospitals. Or needles. Or the site of my own blood. Or needles. So, here's Chapter Three to _For the Love of Amu_ :D Bye now, loves!_

___**Chapter Three**_

The New Moon called to Amu like it did most werewolves. Her mind swirled with lovely images of bounding across the meadows of the mountain valleys. She shuddered from the chill in the air, but it didn't stop her from stripping bare outside the back entrance of her cabin an shifting to her most primal form. A small, sand-colored wolf.

Sprinting across the camp and through the woods, she caught up with her waiting friends; Rima and Nade. Together they raced through the tall grass under the starry sky. She relished the fresh mountain air, even if it is a little chilly. Her thick coar protected her and running pushed warm blood through her veins. There weren't many women left that could shit to their wolf form. When a woman wolf becomes pregnant, she loses the ability to shift forever in order to keep the babie(s) safe in her womb.

Amu would never choose to lose her wolf. She loved the wid edge it gave her as she ran off the stress of the last month. When she found a mate - _if _she _ever_ found a mate - he would have to understand and accept her need for primitive freedom.

She stilled when she caught the dangerous scent. Blood. _Vampire_.

Nose to the wind, she followed it cautiously, knowing she was still a safe distance away from the source. Vampires in their territory were dangerous. They prayed on the natural wolf population. The wolve's blood, for some reason, had an _addictive effect_ on vampires - it made them stronger and gave them the high they couldn't find elsewhere. The Northwest pack had been protecting the Grey Wolf population for centuries, fronting as forest rangers.

If vampires were near, the pack needed to know where they were hiding. Amu searched for her friends, but they'd gone and left her behind. She was alone. The scent was strong and she couldn't waist the opportunity to follow it. Plus, the Council couldn't keep writing her off if she proved herself as an asset. And she was no novice when it came to hunting vampires. So she slipped into the thick trees surrounding the meadow.

Her nose led her to a wide stream where the scent died. It was too deep to cross in wolf form. She contemplated in shiting, but crossing the cold river naked in October was suicide. She may not have the best judgment, but she wasn't stupid. And she didn't have a death wish, either. Smart bastards.

She turned around to head back to the meadow then froze when she spotted the midnight black wolf staring at her. Dangerous steel blue eyes withered her with a you're-in-major-deep-shit look. If she was human, she'd have sighed. She knew that look all to well, having been on the receiving end since joining the pack only a year ago. It wasn't her fault. She'd been raised out of pack hierarchy. The adjustment from her liberal, rule-free upbringing was difficult, to say the very least.

A whiff of the air and she withered further. The wolf glaring daggers into her was non other then the pack Beta she'd sparred with a few days ago, Ikuto. Had he been spying on her?

Before their disagreement, she'd admired hi. Her wolf instincts perked up in the presence of any strong, masculine figure - a natural urge to mate with a man who could protect and provide.

Though the human woman in her scoffed, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him, even if he was a barbaric, sexist, arrogant jerk.

The black wolf inclined his head in the direction of the camp then growled. Yeah, yeah she got the message - get your ass out of trouble. young lady. Granted she wasn't centuries old like many werewolves, but she wasn't a child either. She'd just recently hit her prime at twenty-six and stopped aging.

She started forward then stopped when the wolf jumped in her path. They stared at one another for a long, uncomfortable moment. If he though she would belly-up for him, he was barking up the wrong tree. She'd been told she had more guts then sense. It would probably cost her, but she remained standing, averting her eyes, but still on her feet. Finally, he bit her muzzle. _Hard_. Hard enough to shock her, at least, but not hurt her. It was so vert wolfy. She had the urge to bite him back, but even she knew better.

Chagrined with the chastisement she trudged toward camp, not very happily either, Ikuto escorting her the whole way. She wished he were in better spirits, she sorely needed some fun and would've loved a race. But with his current mood, he'd probably assume it was a challenge, go haywire, and bite her again once he caught her. If he caught her, that is. The temptation to find out was almost to _much_.

As if he could read her thoughts, he growled; loud and clear as day. What now? He nudged her side and she realized she walked right by the trail up to camp. Whoops. She changed directions and plodded the rest of the way, feeling like a criminal with Ikuto watchful behind her. He even walked her to her cabin and sat down at the bottom of the stairs. If he thought she'd shift naked in front of him, he was surely mistaken.

She waited for him to leave, and she had a feeling he wouldn't. He never budged. She growled. He growled back.

Werewolves weren't modest creature, having grown used to shifting in front of each other frequently. But something about being naked her and now, in front of Ikuto especially, made her feel especially vulnerable.

But unless she planned on to stay furry all night, it appeared she had no choice. A cold ripple effect swept throughout her body as her muscles bent and flexed and then she stood human. She spun around and pulled her jeans and sweatshirt as fast as she could.

"Could you at least turn around!"

He just stared. Tck, annoying.

Dressed and slightly warmer she reached for the doorknob to the cabin. A growl made her spin around again, annoyed. He glared at the porch chair then back at her. A lower, more fiercer growl erupted when she didn't respond.

He wanted her to sit in the chair. With a defeated sigh, she obeyed.

"I've never seen a wolf manage to sound so _bossy_," she told him. When he continued to stare, she snapped, "I'm sitting in the chair, goddammit! Isn't that what you wanted?"

He grunted at her snappy tone then sauntered slowly into the woods. She pulled on the sockes she'd left under the chair, when was sorta like a swing, then tucked her feet under her butt. Suddenly concerened with her appearance, she smoothed her hair ina messy bun with an elastic from her pocket. When small tendrils of hair fell out in the front, she blew out an exasperated breath.

"Oh, why bother?" It wasn't as if she was trying to impress anyone, anyways.

So she sat, waiting for him to return, already positive she was in for more scolding.

Five minutes later, Ikuto emerged from the trees, dressed in jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt. She's noticed his muscles when they sparred, but he'd been ontop of her, pinning her to the ground- she'd had hardly any time to appreciate such things, and she was also thinking of some other _things _as well. Thnigs she could appreciate now, like the way his eyes sparkled with anger and sent shivers down her spine. Or that his midnight blue hair swept back from his face accentuated his chiseled jaw, which was covered with a five o'clock shadow that she suddenly wanted to rub her cheek against.

She shook her head, erasing the titillating images. "You bit me," she accused when he ascended the stairs.

Not an ounce of repentance showed on his face. "You deserved more than a nip on the nose, little one."

There was nothing worse than being talked down to. Her parents had raised her better than to allow that. She stood up, needing to feel taller. "Stop calling me that. I'm _not_ a child and you're not my father."

His gaze swept over her petite body, lingering a moment to long on her breasts. He exhaled a deep breath. "What were you even doing out there?"

"Running, just like everyone else." Her gaze darted to the other cabins, looking for someone to corroborate her story. There was none.

He shifted his body so he caught her attention. "Why were you following the vampire's scent?"

_Shit, he knew._

Her heart accelerated and she swallowed hard. The floor seemed like an appropriate thing to look at just then.

"Amu." His low voice, dark and dangerious, weakened her knees. "Look at me."

Slowly, she lifted her head to meet his gaze. He had a beautiful face. Too bad, he can be such a prick. What a total waste of hotness.

Ikuto peered down at her, piercing her with a stern glare. "Have you don't that kind of thing before, Amu?"

Technically, no. She'd never run as a wolf, detected a vampire scent, and followed it alone. But she'd certainly done other things regarding vampires that he wouldn't approve of. Considering it was safer, she chose wisely to stick with a losse version of the truth. "No, I haven't."

His eyes narrowed. She tried to tame the pounding of her heart, but it was exeedingly when he stood so close. His pinewood scent wrapping around her like a warm cover.

Maybe he was satisfied with her half-truth, or maybe he just wanted to get on with the other lines of questioning, but he nodded and stepped back, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "You are to never do that again, do you hear me?"

His tone of voice was mixed with commaned, chaffed her independent streak. "Why?"

His brows quirked. "Why? You have to ask me why? It's not safe. You ridiculous, careless girl."

She pursed her lips, holding back a lot of profanities she'd liked to have screamed. "You seem to be taking an excessive interest in my extracurricular activities lately. Is there a reason?"

"I could name you at least a dozen. Foremost, one of my duties it to keep the pack safe. And you have proven to be a paradigm of bad judgment. And I have a feeling you're not telling me the whole truth regarding your 'extracurricular activities'." He stepped closer, crowding her against the cabin wall. His eyes blazed with fire. "What were you thinking, hunting a god foresaken vampire alone?"

If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought he actually cared about her.

"If you ever do that again, so help me-"

"I wasn't hunting it!"

"Really?" He backed away, and she could breath again.

"I was just. . . .following it. To bring information back to the pack about it's location." She forced herself not to fumble with her hands and show her nerves, which wouldn't be good. "I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it."

"That's not for you to worry about." He stepped toward her again.

Laughter bubbled up in her throat. She felt like she was in a square dance. Step back, step forward. And, one, two, three. . .

"Do you think that this is funny?"

She shook her head. "No. Sorry. I was. . .remembering a joke someone had told me."

His lips formed a tight line. "Who taught you this blatant disrespect for authority? Who are you parents?"

"You wouldn't know them. They're not pack."

"Who's pack then?"

_Oh, here we go again. _"None."

His brows shot up. "Rogue? I should've known."

Fury tightened in her stomach. When it came to her parents. she was fiercely protective. No one, not even the pack alpha himself, would get away with criticizing them. "They are _not _rogue! They're independent and they taught me to be the same way."

She'd grown up in Compton, Los Angeles County where her human mother and werewolf father worked as activists for the aquarium, keeping the ocean clean and the marine life safe. It was an odd existence for a werewolf. Generally, they craved a pack - shared living, lots of children, even the constricting governing system. Amu had craved that too, but she couldn't change her upbringing. She was an only child, but not doted on. Her parents had, and still do, believed in freedom and independent thought. How her father managed to suppress his Inner Wolf was beyond her. But they did pass onto their desire to fight for the environment. It was one of the things that drew Amu to Christian's pack. She'd helped clean the beaches, now she protected the endangered wolves.

Ikuto studied her face. He must have seen the emotion behind her words because he wisely dropped the subject. "Then what are you doing here, Miss Independent?"

Another tough question. How did he know exactly what to ask to make her uncomfortable? Squirm?

"Ah, I see," he said after a quiet moment. "You're looking for a mate."

Her head snapped up in surprise. It's a wonder she didn't get a whiplash.

His lips curled in a half-smile. "You put on a tough act, but deep down inside, you want a _man _to _own _you."

Her eyes widened and she clasped her hands together to restrain from striking him. _Hold you freaking tongue, Amu. _"You chauvinistic pig!" Too late. "I am not a god foresaken pet! Or cattle. I'm an adult and I'm here for the social connection. Not for a mate." _Liar, LIAR. _Just to put a little sting into it, she added, "How did you get so surly and overbearing? Were you born in the ice age? The Neolithitic era called, they want there caveman mentality back." She could've smacked herself in the forehead. Admittedly, it was not her best joke.

He chuckled, surprising her when he didn't lose his temper at her tirade. "Not just a little girl far from her home, but a little geek too."

She closed her eyes. _Must _not _kick pack Beta. Must_ not kick _pack Beta._ A finger under her chin tilted her head up. She opened her eyes.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

Momentarily, she got lost in his deep blue eyes - eyes the color of a sapphire gem. "I'm convincing myself not to kick you in the shins. Hard."

His mouth formed a smile, flashing perfect straight white teeth. "Yes, it would be very unwise to kick the Beta. Hard."

"That's what I keep telling myself. Unfortunately, my body _doesn't _agree."

With a mischievous look in his eye, he said, "That's why you need a man. To keep you under control." He chucked her under the chin gently.

Oh, but he sure liked to torment her! She fought back the unintended fire under her skin. "I suppose you're volunteering."

He snorted. "Knowing the trouble you would cause, sweetheart, you couldn't pay me to do the job." Then he turned and walked away. Just before stepping into the trees, he said over his shoulder, "No more Vampire Hunting, _Necazuri Mea._"

The oldest werewolves had immigrated from Romania. Amu was born and raised in America but had picked up enough Romanian around camp to translate what he called her. _My 'd _

Ikuto stepped into the woods, saturated in Amu's scent. Wildflowers and salty air. It was driving him mad. _She _was driving him _mad._ Why had he called her such an affectionate name in Romanian? _Necazuri Mea. _My troublemaker. It slipped to easily from his lips. She wasn't _his anything_.

But the wolf in him clawed to the surface, demanding he protect the woman. The brassy, defiant, sweet-smelling woman that was currently giving him the hard-on of a life time. Maybe he needed to bed her. Maybe that would cleanse his system of her.

_Yeah, 'cause she'd certainly go for that._ She couldn't even stand talking to him.

He'd never had a problem seducing women before. Of course, he'd never had a problem forcing compliance either.

God, she represented everything he thought was wrong with the modern world! But for some reason, he couldn't get her off his mind. Defiant and passionate one moment, sweet and vulnerable the next. He never thought someone so contrary could get him so worked up. After a frustrated sigh, he headed to his cabin hoping he'd at least get her out of his mind long enough to sleep. With his luck, she'd probably haunt him in his dreams. Dammit.


	4. Hello

_**I won't be updating for a while. My dad died Friday, the 27th, at 4:17 A.M. I'm taking it pretty hard, I seem to have lost a simple part of me and I just break down every single minute. I'm taking my time writing this, so that you guys will know as to WHY I haven't been updating. It's a really sad week. My dad's side of the family don't like us anymore, mainly because we, as in my mom and siblings, want him cremated and to take him home. With us. My mom's being called a lieing greedy whore by my cousin's girlfriend, whom doesn't even know my mom, or what my daddy wanted.**_

_*Saturday, 28, 2012._

_Rest In Piece; Ronald Lee Necessary_

_A Loving Friend, A Loving Husband, but most of all; A Loving Father._

_I miss you daddy, with every fiber in my being. I want to see you once more, to hear your laughter once more, to dance with you once more. I keep asking myself why you had to go, I blame myself a little. Did I not pray hard enough? Was I a little to happy that the Doctor's were saying that you were getting better and better each day? Was I a little to calm? Why, why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave me? I miss hearing you call me Boo Bear and asking me to bake sweets with you. I miss you coming in the living room with your guitar and singing goofily. I miss you so much. I love you so much. This is just, SO hard on me. I only had you with me for 14 years. That's not long. Why can't you be here with me? Why can't you be here when I enter High School? I miss stealing your chocolate milk. I miss EVERYTHING. I never thought that you'd leave me so early in life. I never imagined my future without you. I couldn't. I can't listen to 'Daddy's Girl' without crying. I miss you so frigging much._

_*1969- July, 27th, 2012.*_

_**- DevilXLynx**_

This will be deleted soon. I just wanted you guys to know why I'm not updating. Or have updated.


	5. Sadly, this is an Author

Shay: Author's note. .-. Ugh. I'm sorry guys! -.- I haven't updated. I feel bad. Really bad... I said on my profile, if any of you even look at it which I highly doubt xD, that I would update BEFORE Christmas Break ended; I didn't follow through with it. I said I would update LAST Firday; never did that either...SO I've decided, you guys are going to have to IM me or whatever. Because if I don't have anyone else besides my "small" brain to just remind me to update, I never will. Literally. So IM me, or whatever the hell it's called, and remind me. Beg or something.

I've also been destracted these last couple of days because of school and stuff. Biology is not easy. -_-" Neither are my other classes. They suuuuck balls. Seriously. So do as I say and IM me or whatever! It'll be greatly appreciated. :3

Ikuto: They'll never IM you.

Shay: Shuddup. You don't know that! ;n;

Amu: Sadly I'll have to agree with Ikuto on this one, for once.

Shay: I hate you guys. You know, I control this story. I can change the whole ending and kill you both. ._.

Ikuto: Then I won't have sex with Amu! I'm sorry then...

Amu: I'm not sorry. Just kill us. I don't want to have sex with that perverted cat!

Ikuto: I'm a wolf in this story, so call me a perverted wolf. ;)

Shay: ...Okay...don't start taking your clothes off in front of me. I need to save at least SOME of my innocence.

Ikuto: You had innocence before writing this story? o.O

Shay: Yes. Fuck you. -.-

Amu: He only fucks m- Forget I even started that sentence.

Ikuto: So I only fuck you? I prefer the term "making love". xD

Amu: Sh-sh-shut up!

Shay: It's only Amu, I'll make sure he only "makes love" with you and no one else.

Amu: I hate how this back-fired on me quickly. ._.

Shay: Eh, you'll still love Ikuto.

Ikuto: She'll always love me. So of caurse.

Shay: You're so full of yourself..

Ikuto: At least I've had more girlfriends then you've had boyfriends.

Shay: That was irrelevant, but true. .-.

Ikuto: Ha.

Amu: Ha.

Ikuto: HA!

Shay: I'm changing the end. No sex for either of you. You both die.

Ikuto: NO. I'M SORRY. ;N;

Shay: Fuck you.

Amu: If you took the time to read this, I'm sorry. These two just killed a few of your brain cells.

Shay: Fuck you too. -.-

Ikuto: She only fucks me.

Shay: I didn't me- Just forget it. -.-

Ikuto. Ha.

Amu: Just follow Shay. Or whatever. It'll make her happy enough not to make the ending bad.

Shay: She's right you know. ;3

_I'll delete BOTH of the author notes after I update. :3 Bye, loves. 3_


	6. Authors notagain

This is...another Author's note... Yes, I know, we're not supposed to post Author notes- what do you expect me to do?

I've..been going through some things since January. I'm really sorry to those that HAVE read, followed, and favorited my stories- excluding _The Happening_. I don't mean to disappoint anyone... It's just been getting harder and harder since my dad's death...Uhm, but I'm better now! Sorta. o.O FOR THE LOVE OF AMU will be on hiatus for now...I'm sorry... All of my other stories are on hiatus as well...I'll be posting a one-shot sometime..because that's all I can seem to do. :/ Again, I'm sorry guys! I feel like crying now...

I'll probably post that one-shot on my birthday, which is Wednesday...so that's something to look forward to, ne? :/ *Sigh* Got a lot to do these next few months...I hate moving...I hate having to make new friends...I just hate this...

I hope you guys aren't mad...Bye, for now.. /3


End file.
